1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting together at least two conducting wires each surrounded by an insulating sheath, including a housing in which a passage is formed for inserting an end portion of the sheathed wires, means for receiving said end portions in the housing, means adapted for being inserted into the housing transversally to the sheaths, having at least two slits for gripping the sheaths of the wires and drawing them towards the inside nd the bottom of the housing and adapted for cooperating with the sheath reception means for stripping the wires longitudinally.
The device of the invention serves for connecting mechanically and electrically wires having several strands or, preferably, having a single strand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such connection devices are already known.
French Pat. No. 84 17192 describes a device in which a conducting clip, having slits for drawing wires between teeth fits onto an engagement catch having a wire receiving opening with a lower edge forming a conducting stripping edge, for drawing the ends of the wires towards the bottom of the housing and longitudinally stripping the wires.
This latter device was an improvement to other devices of a still earlier art. Although it was precisely designed particularly for better resisting pulling forces on the wires, it is in this connection not yet fully satisfactory.
In the case of drawing one of the wires in the direction opposite the direction of insertion into the case, the clip always has a slight tendency to be drawn upwardly, out of the housing. It may be the same for the catch. At the end of the travel of the clip in the housing, it is not certain that the wires have been gripped by the teeth of the clip and that they are locked in the slits thereof. Furthermore, since the clip is carried by a drawer or plug, which is driven into the housing to form the connection, and with the operator using pliers until he hears a click, caused by a part of the plug passing beyond an opening of the housing having a smaller section, it may happen that this click occurs before the plug is correctly driven into the housing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection device having a superior resistance to pulling out of the wires.